1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a holding structure, in particular, to a connector holding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current information multimedia time, computers undoubtedly become one of the necessities in our life and work. Servers, workstations, desktop computers, notebook computers, or even industrial computers have become the indispensable important tools.
Generally, a computer may substantially include a host part, a display, and peripheries. The host part includes a computer case, and electronic elements disposed in the computer case, such as a main board, a central processing unit, and a memory. In addition, storage devices such as a hard disk, a floppy disk, and a CD-ROM drive are also disposed inside the computer case. The upgrading of computer parts, the expansion of capacity of storage devices, or the damage of parts all urges the consumers to replace the computer parts. Therefore, the convenience of installation and maintenance of the computer parts becomes quite important.
After the storage device, such as a hard disk, is replaced or installed, users must insert connectors of front ends of a flat cable and a power supply cable into slots of the storage device and the circuit board, so as to enable the storage device to operate. However, as an inner space of the computer case is limited, hands of the user difficultly move in the case, such that the connector is hard to be aligned with the slot. Therefore, insertion and extraction of the connector are quite inconvenient.